If You're Gone
by tIgErLiLyJaDe
Summary: Sasuke breaks up with Sakura.He never gave her a reason. He knows though, he also knows that someone is after her to. Just could it be and why is her soul in danger? will sasuke save her in time? But can he save himself and her at the same time?
1. Broken and Screaming

* * *

Hearing screaming coming from her Grandparents down stairs, everything was falling apart.

Laying down trying to smother the sound of screaming out of her head with a pillow.

But it didn't work, so instead she cried herself to sleep.

As far she was concerned they weren't her family.

No family would act as they were, she had no friends they all left her.

When he broke up with her, when she needed people to comfort her.

They were no where to be seen.

They knew that he had cheated one her. They knew that if she wasn't good enough for him, why be her friend?

They were the ones that broke the news to her.

So she was left to try to deal with all this pain on her own, she wasn't doing such a great job.

Everyone that promised to be there for her when she needed it, was leaving her.

Like she wasn't important enough to even remember.

Each day was like the last for her, get up.

Get ready for a horrible school day where, she would no doubt cry her eyes out when she sees him.

The one who broke her, the one she let in after a lifetime of betrayal.

Although she had one good friend, Naruto.

Go to classes, where she would try to learn what the teachers were teaching.

But in the back her other classmates would be whispering about her, laughing at her.

Go to lunch, avoid the lunch room, to many memories were there of him.

He was in there too. She can't face him. She just couldn't, seeing some slut hanging on him begging for a quick fuck. Something he never

got from her

Infact every where was full of memories of him holding her, making her laugh.

Lunch ends, so she heads for class, excited and dreading when the final bell rang.

For even at home, she did not either get rest, for there was always yelling and screaming.

But at home she could cry in peace without anyone laughing at her.

So empty...no one to save her from this gaping hell that was pulling her into, no one there to save her from herself.

She now knew that she could never trust anyone ever again.

For trusting him was the worst thing to have ever have happen to her.

She was glad that she hadn't told him about her family.

She made him believe everything was fine at home.

When in realitly it was a living nightmare, that was slowly breaking her down.

Her will power to keep living, not to hurt herself.

One night, after a yelling match ended between her grandparents, she saw a razor.

She heard that if you cut yourself, you become happier, so she gave it a try.

And for once in her life, She was happy.

She started to do it every night.

Her name was Sakura Haruno

and she was alone.

* * *

He had to see her face again, littered with tears.

Tears that he had caused, when he broke her.

He still was breaking her, without meaning to.

Looking at the girl he helped bulid up than tear down within a matter of seconds, with four simple words.

A girl that he loved, seeing her cry was breaking him, just as he broke her.

Something that beautiful should never cry.

For it is meant for something happy like laughing, her laughter was like music to his ears.

A relief when he was angry.

The remedy for when he was sad.

Just one look at him with such innocent forest green eyes calmed him down.

The one best thing that ever happened to him.

But he had to go and screw it up by cheating on her.

Than thinking he could get away with it, by denying it.

But it got out and eventually she wound up with no one.

For there was no on in the school that wanted to be friends with a broken, defective thing.

He could see crimson spots on her wrists, and he knew that her will was finally gone.

That she had cut that beautiful pale skin, that went so well with her pink hair.

How he wished he could run up and hold her, make her stop crying.

He knew all about her family and how she tried to hide it behind a false smile, pretending to be happy.

Although she never knew he that he did.

He knew her like a book, and she didn't even know it.

He left the bus stop, not being able to see her miserable face any longer,

Making sure that the whore he cheated on Sakura with was with him.

He knew she had been watching him....but still he did nothing.

He climed into his Volvo and speed off, with the whore to do something to try to get Sakuras face out of his head.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha

And he was the one who broke Sakura Haruno

and the one who is lost as to what to do to help her.

* * *

A/N:ok first time writer, (sighs) Go nice on me please, i m dead tired from weights, school just started back up for me and it s my first time using weights. i have all easy classes this first half fo the year so i m gonna try to write a story if i dont get lazy

i ve noticed something why is sakura always the victim? and sasuke is always the one hurting her? oh well maybe for another story ill do that

this is just a prolong as much as i hate them yo know what they should have? like they have chapters they should have prolong and epilong options instead of taking up a chapter they couldh ave another thing to themselves wtih a/n notes to so you dont get all excited and then find ouyt that your favorite story that has a new chapter is just a A/N telling you that theres aton of stuff going on in their lives you know what i mean well im rambling so i mgonna go

Updated:6/26/09

I ve updated this......alot has happend in the time i ve last written. i m srry for all of those who read this. but in october my grandfather died of a cancer that we knew nothing abou....i miss him terribly. we were truely close but as a teen ager i never accepted the fact that he had my best intersts at heart even when i beytrade him for a stupid guy......for all of those who are with a guy or girl who your parents dont like, listen to what i have to say. if they have hurt you before, and treated you badly in the past listen to what they have to say. for i can grantee you that the person who has hurt you in the past and came back begging you to take them back will only hurt you again no matter what they say, once a cheater always a cheater and heart breaker . dont ever choose a gf/bf over your family s love. cause you could lose them at any second. before he died me and my grandfather were getting better in our relationship. than i lost him. life changes so fast cherish the pple who love you the most. dont ever let a guy or girl get in the way of your happiness....ok enough i ll up date more often.


	2. Never give up, Push onwards Sakura

* * *

Im talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know theyve all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow Ive lost my mind

* * *

WELL WHO THE FUCK CARES WHAT YOU FUCKING DID AT THE OFFICE TODAY!?!?! OOOO LOOK AT ME I M WORKING! YOURE WORTHLESS

YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT! WHY DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?! " Screamed her Grandmother.

They had woken her from her deep for once in the longest time peaceful sleep. Sasuke wasnt in it. No it was a good rest. She dreamed of

laying in a feild, just staring up into the endless

blue sky just being happy to be alive. Now reality was a cold splash of foul smelling water. If only she could call him......just to hear his

voice just once.....the voice that calmed her down, like so many times before. Her hands are just itching just to call him. she wanted

so many times. If he called her and she was crying, she d tell him that she was reading a sad book. She couldnt let him know about her

family. He wouldnt want her if he knew. But he didnt want her either way she was too ugly. She had horrible pink hair and the ugliest

green eyes. The one that he had now, Miu was so much prettier. with her long normal brown hair. Her vivid blue eyes, she was taller than

Sakura, standing at a 5'7, long legs. Perfect height for sasuke. Sasuke was 6'1. Lets not get started on her chest, huge! No wonder

Sasuke fucked her and never Sakura

Sakura had always tried to dye her never worked. the pink always trimphed!and contacts to get rid of the ugly green were to bright

and to vivid for contacts. She tries anything to get rid of them. She was a 5'3 almost flat chested virgin. Sasuke never made any advances

towards her. No matter how hard she tried.

eventally she gave it up. she wasdoomed to live a unhappy life. WIth out sasuke.

Hey there was always her little friend the razor....he would never do anything to bad to her. Or would he? No he couldnt, he could never do

anything bad to her, he made her feel high.

The door slamms down staris a car leaves. She gets a knock on the door, good thing she was done with her little friend. Hidden in her desk

under a shit ton of stuff. Its her grandfather. She loves him more than anything, well him and sasuke were pretty close in the love scale.

They were about even. "Enter grandpa what do you want?" she asked through the door. "Sakura I m going out, so has your grandmother.

ill be badk later. I love you Sakura...."

"no you dont, theres no such thing as love. If the only guy who could nad would love me, has left me than there is no love. True love and

love will never exsist for me. How can you stand there and say that to me? I m not good enough for anyone." Sakura said with tears filling

her eyes, arms crossed in a sad hope of a sad way to try to protect herself.

"Sakura, let me tell you something, people change.....things happen to them. You have never had a good life Sakura, you ve never known

what true love can really be. Your mother could never show it to you with her addiction, but Know this, there was once a time i loved your

grandmother deeply and she loved me back. DOnt believe what you see us do. Love is never to be like this. Use this Sakura, as a example

and change what your future. True love is out there Sakura. To make a relationship great you need to commuicate with your partner. your

grandmother doesnt know how to do that. You do Sakura. You will find someone that will love you deeply. I promise you. Please dont give

up. you are a truly beautiful woman, your a survior Sakura you can do anything. Ill see you when i get home ok?" he finished

She just nodded her head. She was going to go to bed escape this nightmare. She fell asleep to H.I.M The funeral of hearts.

* * *

Sasuke just finished with Miu. God she was beautiful, but he couldnt get sakura out of his mind. No matter how much or how hard he

fucked Miu. all he saw was sakura's face. He never had sex with Sakura. He respected her to much she was a proud woman. Sasuke often

felt unworthy of her and he was.

* * *

ok that s all i got for a whilie. i m dead tired and my parents are out of towm and that means non stop gaming on the big screen tv and surround sound


	3. Lonely Day it is, Isn't it?

It was another day.....another lonely sad day. It was getting some what easier to get up in the morning. But than, reality hit her like a

brick. People still hadn't stop talking about her and Sasuke's break up, even before they broke up people still couldn't believe that they

were going out. Sakura got all kind of looks. Disgust. Pitty. Hatred. Envy. Yeah even the envy part, girls were envious that she had had

Sasuke for the time she did. The fact that he loved her......or atleast she thought he did. Tears started to form. Still laying in bed she

hugged her teddy bear that he gave her for their six month anniversary. What a way to start off the day. "I'm going to go insane with

thinking of him, and why he broke me. It must have been because I'm ugly. Even though he always told me different. He always refused to

have sex with me. So I know that I wasn't appealing to him. But I did sense ' she finished thinking. Yelling could be heard down stairs,

great her Grandparents were fighting again. Why was life even worth living? Her mother, she'd lost her home. Lost her friends, lost the

memories. Even her younger brother. Sure he got annoying. But what little brother doesn't? She never really knew what true love was like.

Her mother never treated her right to began with. Her mother did drugs. and well her brother was a ass. She didn't know where her father

was at all. The only love she ever really had, was for her Grandfather and Sasuke. But now he was gone. Fucking whores, not giving a shit

about how she sat up crying everynight."Why am I even still breathing? Each breath I take, it burns. Like a fire that refuses to be put out.

Where is the heart that I had? Why has it turned black and refuses to beat anymore?" Her fists were turning white and started to bleed in

the process. 'The only reason why I'm still alive is because of my grandfather. If I didn't have him.......all hope would be lost.' With that

thought, the song Slipped away, by Avirl Lavigne came to mind. The person she was thinking of knocked on her door, coming to wake her

up for the morning and to get ready for school. "Sakura, it's time to get up. No five minutes today ok?" he said through the door. "okay

grandfather, I'll be right out." Sakura repiled. 'time to face the masses.'

* * *

_(In a place unknown but only to those bad guys that I came up with while writing this chapter, ok it s orochimaru, i wasnt gonna use him _

_but . i need him to make what i want work ok onward with the story)_

"My lord, we found her. We found Haruno Sakura. And your old team mates. Their parading aroudn as if they were her real grandparents.

Its almost time for her powers to kick in. We need to take action before the Akatsuki takes action. We can't afford to lose her like we lost

Sasuke. We need that power, or we will be wiped out."

"Kabuto, you insult me! SILENCE! Don't you think I know what needs to be done? But under the Akatsuki's protection, we can't touch her!

Yes their protection of her has weakened since our dear little Sasuke broke her little heart, but it is still not enough. To get our hands on

her in away that the Akatsuki can not stop is have her truely dispare. And take.........fatal actions." Orochimaru conculded.

"What did you have in mind, Orochimaru-sama?" asked a intersted Kabuto.

"How about we kick up a notch with her school mates picking on her. Sakura's dear 'Grandparents' haven't noticed their 'fighting' and their

'Granddaughters' life and how it is. My old team mates are fools! Not to have noticed the Jutsu

that I placed upon them! They are pathetic!"

"Your the one behind the fighting?! That is Genius my lord!" Kabuto said in a way to suck up to orochimaru. "Kabuto, You don't need to

suck up to me. I won't do anything to you. If I got rid of you, who would go befriend our dear cherry blossom and have the other kids

harass our dear Sakura at school? Which leads me to your next mission. You are to go to Konoha High befriend Haruno Sakura and secertly

make her life even worse than we already have made it. We need her truely sad and misserable. We need to crush that one little spark of

happiness life and hope out of her. Once her hope is gone is when we can take her over. And use her to win the war. You leave to night."

Finished Orochimaru. "Yes my lord."

* * *

ok dont kill me PLEASE! but the Akatsuki is kinda the good guys in this story.........(waits for readers to kill her)

ok if you havent killed me by now,or clicked the back button while cursing the day i was born (which was yesterday thank you very much) i want to shake things up....get away from the mudane shit that repeats over and over in the same other fanfictions, that are good but still follow the same actions and i m known for shaking things up and keeping them intersting. whats reading a fanficition without alil controvesy? and by the way itachi will be good in this story. as much as I LOVE him being bad if i was gonna have orochimaru in this story itachi had to be bad and plus i love stories that have itachi and sasuke as friends, its so much to read of them like that.

Oh no! poor sakura! will she make it? oh yeah i kinda forgot this maybe somewhat of a dark fic.....along with lemons. and lanuage.


	4. Like the water needs the sun

"Itachi, Can't I just talk to her? It's killing me! I need to just let her know atleast something! Or....or....or just a simple 'hows the weather'

conversation! Anything! Do you know how much it hurts to see her crying!?" begged Sasuke "Sasuke, you know that you can't. You can't

expose anymore than she already has been! You were only suppose to befriend her to keep an eye on her and protect her if Orochimaru

made a move on her! Instead you start to date her, you got emotionally involved. Now it's up to Jiraya and Tsunade to protect her. We can't

chance losing you again. "Didn't I teach you that loyalty to your family is much more important than a girl? Family will never leave you, but a

girlfriend will." lectured Itachi. Sasuke had heard it all a thousand times before. He was sick of it, protect the family Sasuke. Sakura will die

one day, but you can never die. Please don't they have any idea that when Sasuke was with Orochimaru he learned a jutus that will make

Sakura immortal too? Sasuke couldn't risk it right now. He was still recovering from the curse mark, they finally got rid of that thing. it took

them forever to do it. but they did. They were afrid that it could come back at any second. Than a thought came to mind, a wonder idea a

way to see Sakura again. "Jiraya and Tsunade are to busy fighting to notice any changes in Sakura or protect her. Their incapable of

protecting her! See? We have to do it!" Argued Sasuke "Than Naruto will do it Sasuke! Sakura and him are already good friends. He will be

able to save her from any evil that may try to get her. Sasuke just drop it!" Itachi was getting mad. He got up and left. He couldn't bear to

look at his brother at this moment. What does he see in that girl anyways? He needed to find away to distract Sasuke, or else they could

lose him again. Just like they did when their parents died. That was nine years ago. Itachi was the first one to leave. He was the one who

killed off their parents. (manga Spoiler) But Itachi had to do it. They would have ruined a chance for Sasuke's future, or even Sakura's.

Itachi didn't know that the curse mark was coming back.....Sasuke was feeling the coldness creeping back. Without Sakura, there was no

light in his life. How could such a small girl have such an effect on her? The way she was always so geeky......the way how she followed the

animes and mangas reliogously. The way she thought they were hot. Even though they weren't real. He couldn't tell Itachi that it was

coming back. He would freak out. They could put him into another comatose state, till she died. That would kill him, he knew how. Sakura

and Sasuke needed each other. Just like Thee water needed the sun to become clouds again. To

renew the earth, thats what Sakura did for him. If they couldn't be together again, than death was the only way to go....

* * *

ok this is gonna be like a dark fanfic.....so yeah sorry if this chapter sucks. but i ve been busy lately, ick . work sucks....plus i really wanted to get a story out i know how it is when pple dont update.


End file.
